bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Chests
Chests are items which contain other items, and are often rewards for progressing through the game and finding hidden secrets. There are two main types of Chests, Golden Chests and Normal Chests. Most of the chests are spawned in locations which require the use of a pickup or an item to get to. Chests can also rarely spawn after beating a room or killing a "champion" version of a normal enemy. In challenge rooms, plain or golden chests are most commonly spawned. Regular Chests Regular Chests contains one to three of the following items: *Random amount of Coins: Amount can vary from a single one to several. *Key item *Bomb item *Heart Item If not containing these, it contains: *A Card *A Pill *A Trinket *A smaller chest. Can be regular or golden one. Golden Chests Golden Chests cost one key to unlock. The contents are the same as regular chests, but also has a chance of dropping more pickups (up to 5, excluding coins of which it can drop more) and occasionally it contains a random item. On rare occasions, it can contain Fate. If the player collects all the Items possible from the chests, such as using Guppy's Tail + Lucky foot, It will draw Items from the tresure room pool (excluding times when the player is in the chest, Fate not included) Items that are only spawned from golden chests or are more commonly found in golden chests than anywhere else: *Fate *The Sad Onion *Steven *Tammy's Head *Rotten Meat Red Chests ''Wrath of the Lamb ''includes red chests. Majority of these chests can be found in most of the curse rooms and they're sometimes located in alternate secret rooms. Rarely, these are spawned in the normal rooms, challenge rooms or after a room is cleared. One of the Trinkets, Left Hand, can make all chests spawn as red chests. These chests have about an equal chance of dropping: *2 Troll Bombs *1 Super Troll Bomb *1-2 Soul Hearts *A Guppy item or The Mark *2 Pills *The Sacred Heart item If not containing items, then upon opening, it either: *Spawns 2 Spiders. *Gives 3 blue flies. *Teleports you to an Angel Room or a Devil Room, whichever is on the floor. **Players should be prepared for a possible battle with Krampus as well. End Chest The final type of chest spawns after beating the final boss. Touching it ends a successful run and will play the accordant ending. Although, if you are carrying the Polaroid, and reach the end of The Cathedral, the End Chest will take you to another "bonus" floor, called "The Chest". Notes *A golden chest might spawn inside of a chest (either a regular or a golden one). It will be slightly smaller. This can happen multiple times. Whether the chest contents get worse with shrinking size is unknown. *If you exit the room, without opening it, then re-enter the chest becomes normal sized. *Since red chests can teleport you to the devil room, and devil rooms have a chance of having Krampus, there is a small chance that red chests will teleport you to Krampus. Gallery File:3chests.jpg|A chest within a chest within a chest in Sheol. The results in this case were not so worthwhile. Creepy....png|Four chests in a row, the last one containing Dessert (already taken when the screenshot was made) cain_wtfgoldchest.png|A rare case (or possibly a bug) when a single golden chest contained almost two dozen drops. Not pictured the few ones the player already accidentally picked up. Category:Environment Category:Wrath of the Lamb